This relates in general to improvements in rain gutters attached to residences and other buildings, more particularly to a method and attachment for maintaining such rain gutters free from foreign debris, such as twigs, leaves, pine needles, and the like, which tend to collect therein and clog the gutters.
Many devices, such as slotted or perforated metal sheets, or screens of wire or other material, or plastic foam, have been used in the prior art to cover the open tops of the gutters to filter out foreign material and prevent it from entering the gutter. Success with such devices has been limited because small pieces of foreign material, and even long pine needles are allowed to enter into the gutter and accumulate, thereby clogging the gutter drain, stopping the flow of water. Hence, it is still necessary at intervals to open and clean the gutter. Also, several of these prior art types of covers are difficult and time consuming to install and remove.
Accordingly, it is a principal object of the invention to provide a gutter combination or attachment which substantially eliminates the necessity to open and clean the gutter.
Another object is to provide gutter filtering means which is readily installed, and easily removed, if circumstances require it.
These, and other objects are realized in accordance with the present invention in a gutter filter attachment which comprises a screen with a coarse fiber glass lining attached to the underside of the screen. The screen is installed onto the gutter by means of resilient metal or plastic gutter straps equipped with clips which are fitted onto the end of the straps. The clip end of the gutter strap simply snaps into the screen; and the other end of the strap is bent outward, bearing against the inside rear wall of the gutter, thereby applying a downward pressure on the screen, holding it tightly against the gutter and the roof. A desired amount of pressure against the gutter and the roof may be achieved by simply adjusting the position of the clips in the screen.
The gutter filter attachment of the present invention has the advantage that it filters out even small pieces of foreign material, so that there is virtually no build-up of debris in the gutter, requiring the gutter to be periodically opened and cleaned. Another advantage of the gutter filter of the present invention is its ease of installation.
These, and other objects, features and advantages will be apparent in a study of the detailed specification hereinafter with reference to the attached drawings.